Dream On
by Nella U. Cullen
Summary: Dos corazones rotos, pasión por la música, envidia, fracasos, éxitos, odio, amor, amistad. Bienvenidos al "Tokio Academy of Music and Arts". Sigue soñando hasta que tus sueño se hagan realidad.
1. Sigue tu camino

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Canción recomendada: "Go your own way" de Fleetwood Mac**

.

.

.

.

**DREAM ON**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Capitulo 1: Sigue tu camino

* * *

Viernes por la tarde, la ciudad de Tokio estaba cubierta por densas nubes que anunciaban una próxima lluvia, un pelinegro vestido con unos jeans oscuros, chamarra azul y calzado negro, caminaba por la calle con cierta prisa y con los audífonos puestos escuchando una canción en su reproductor de música, en su mano derecha llevaba un ramo de rosas, exactamente doce, una por cada mes que llevaba de relación con su novia, precisamente hoy cumplían un año, ella no sabia que iría por lo que seria una sorpresa. Se sentía muy bien con aquello, realmente estaba enamorado y aunque no se lo decía a cada rato a su novia con sus acciones demostraba lo contrario.

_Amarte_

_No es lo correcto_

Pese a que era dos años mayor que el, y a su madre no le agradaba, no le importo y siguió su relación con ella, para disgusto también de sus "fans", pues al ser un chico muy atractivo, tenía innumerable cantidad de chicas revoloteando a su alrededor, pero solo una había conquistado su corazón. Detuvo su camino al llegar frente a un edificio de departamentos, entro saludando al portero quien lo miró de una forma que no supo comprender pero solo lo ignoro.

_Como puedo cambiar las cosas_

_Que siento_

Bajo del ascensor en el piso correspondiente, camino por el pasillo hasta que llego a una de las puertas, tocó el timbre, la puerta se abrió llevándose el la sorpresa. Una expresión de desconcierto se dibujo en su rostro al ver a un hombre de cabello blanquecino y ojos verdes, solo con un bóxer.

— ¿Quién es amor? — se quedo helado al reconocer la voz de la mujer, y sintió como si alguien le hubiera dado un puñetazo en el estómago.

Una mujer de cabello fucsia, con solo una bata puesta se acercó a la puerta y se quedo petrificada al ver al joven frente a ella.

_Si yo pudiera_

_Tal vez te daría mi mundo_

— Sasuke…

El chico la miró con sus ojos negros llenos de rabia y a la vez dolor, ella incluso pudo vislumbrar un brillo rojizo en ellos ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ciego? Demonios, hasta sus amigos le habían dicho que aquella mujer no era de fiar, pero el había sido tan tonto.

_Como puedo_

_Aunque no lo tomaras de mí_

La mujer llamada Tayuya se acercó a el, pero este retrocedió y le arrojo las flores en el rostro.

— Eres una… — se mordió la lengua para no lanzar un insulto, solo apretó los puños y giró sobre sus talones, dirigiéndose hacia el ascensor, con Tayuya tras el.

— Sasuke — lo llamó deteniéndolo con una mano sobre su brazo — por favor escúchame, no es lo que crees — trató de excusarse.

Sasuke se soltó con brusquedad de su agarre.

— No hay nada que explicar, todo está muy claro — dijo sin voltearse — No quiero volver a verte, sigue tu propio camino, que yo iré por el mió.

Sin decir nada mas, entró al ascensor.

_Puedes seguir tu propio camino_

_Sigue tu camino_

Salió del edificio prácticamente corriendo, ni siquiera le prestó atención a la intensa lluvia que caía, eso era lo que menos le importaba, solo se ajusto en la cabeza la capucha de su chamarra y caminó bajo la lluvia.

_Puedes llamarlo_

_Otro día solitario_

Sus pies lo llevaron hasta un club nocturno, al cual entró, se sentó en la barra con la mirada perdida. La cantinera, una joven de cabello azul se acercó a el.

— Sasuke, hola ¿Qué te trae por aquí? — lo saludo la chica amablemente.

El aludido alzó su mirada hacia la chica.

— Hola Konan ¿Y mi hermano?

— Está en su oficina

— Ok, voy a verlo

— Claro

Sasuke se levantó y subió las escaleras ante la mirada de la joven.

— Que raro que se aparezca sin la lapa de su novia — hizo una mueca — tal vez ya por fin la dejó.

Se encogió de hombros, tomó un trapo empezando a limpiar la mesada.

_Puedes seguir tu propio camino_

_Sigue tu camino_

Sasuke tocó un par de veces frente a la puerta de una oficina, luego de escuchar un "Pase", desde adentro, la abrió y se adentro en ella.

Un joven muy parecido a Sasuke, solo un poco mayor, con unas ojeras pronunciadas estaba sentado tras un escritorio revisando unos papeles.

— Otouto— pronunció el hombre.

— Itachi.

— Toma asiento, ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que hoy estarías con tu novia.

— Ya no estoy con ella. — dijo secamente y desviando la mirada.

— ¿Terminaron? ¿Por qué? — pregunto el mayor sorprendido.

— No quiero hablar de eso.

— Ok.— Itachi no quiso ahondar mas sobre el tema.

— Mira, solo quería saber si tienes disponible el cuarto, no tengo ganas de ir a dormir a casa.

— Claro, no hay problema, te dejare una copia de las llaves.

— Gracias. — Sasuke se levantó — Iré a tomar algo.

— Adelante, la casa invita.

El menor salió de la oficina. Itachi se recostó sobre su silla y junto sus manos; sonrió ligeramente.

— Que feliz se va a poner mi madre cuando se entere.

Sasuke se sentó frente a la barra, donde Konan se acercó.

— ¿Qué deseas tomar?

— Solo dame una cerveza.

La peliazul asintió, luego de un minuto ya tenía una botella frente a el.

— Disfrútala — le dijo Konan.

Le dio el primer sorbo, sintiendo el frío liquido recorrer su garganta.

— ¿Te molesta si me siento?

Sasuke miro de reojo a la chica.

— Hmp.

—Lo tomaré como un si.

Una fragancia a cerezos inundo sus fosas nasales.

— ¿Qué te ofrezco? — preguntó Konan.

— Uhmmm…un martini.

— Ok— la cantinera saco todo lo necesario para preparar el trago.

Sasuke miro disimuladamente a la persona junto a él, era una chica, tal vez de su edad, piel blanca y de apariencia suave, llevaba unas ballerinas blancas, una minifalda de jean, que mostraba unas piernas torneadas y largas, una camisa a cuadros negra, ajustando su pequeña cintura, y sus pechos de tamaño normal. Su cabello era de un singular color rosa largo hasta la cintura, que combinaban con sus ojos verdes.

Lo admitía, la chica era bastante bonita.

— Gracias — agradeció la pelirrosa, cuando Konan le pasó su bebida.

Pasaron unos minutos en que ambos se limitaron a beber, hasta que la chica decidió iniciar una conversación.

— A que se debe que un chico lindo como tu, esta aquí solo.

Sasuke alzó una ceja.

— Y que hace una molestia como tu aquí a estas horas— le refuto con otra pregunta.

La chica sonrió.

— Ya veo porque. — Callo unos segundos— Soy Haruno Sakura, le tendió la mano.

Sasuke miró su manso y luego a ella, suspiró.

— Uchiha Sasuke. — tomó su mano.

.

.

.

**_Y todo comenzó con un simple apretón de manos seguida de una corriente eléctrica._**

* * *

Ohayoooo, nuevamente yo aquí presente, con un nuevo sasusaku, si, pretendo llenar el archivo de Naruto de esta pareja jejeje. Esta es una original, es decir que no esta basada en ninguna peli, serie o libro. La inspiración nace de la música, la cual es otra de mis pasiones junto con la literatura. Este fic va a tener de todo, y como dije tendrá como principal entorno la música, y tb van a estar otras parejas, aunque todavía no las tengo bien definidas, si tienen algunas recomendaciones serán bien recibidas por supuesto, pero tampoco me salgan con parejas tan crack porfa.

En este capitulo hay algo que paso en la vida real, un detalle pequeño, si alguien me deja un reviewsito y me diga cual puede ser, me ayudará a escribir un capitulo eligiendo una canción que vaya acorde con ese capi.

Los dejo, ojala les guste y si me dejan comentarios, ustedes saben que harán muy feliz a esta humilde autora.

Lady BlackStar


	2. Al borde

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Canción recomendada: "The edge of glory" de Lady Gaga**

.

.

.

.

**DREAM ON**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Capitulo 2: Al borde

* * *

¿Acaso era efecto del alcohol

O tal vez toda esa frustración acumulada?

No lo sabía exactamente, de lo único de lo que estaba seguro era que estaba cayendo bajo la seducción de aquella joven de cabellos rosas y sinceramente no creía poder tener las fuerzas necesarias para soportarlo, esa noche quizás se dejara llevar por el deseo que comenzaba a despertar en el.

Una nueva canción empezó a sonar, en el rostro de Sakura apareció una traviesa sonrisa.

— Esta es mi canción favorita — le susurro cerca del oído. Su piel se le erizó ante el contacto y su corazón latió con fuerza.

Con un dedo en el pecho lo fue empujando, hasta que su espalda chocó contra una pared.

_No hay razón para que tú y yo estemos solos_

_Esta noche, yeah, baby, esta noche, yeah, baby_

_Tengo una razón para que me lleves a casa esta noche_

Cada palabra que salía de esos carnosos labios, lo hacían en un tono bajo y sensual, su aliento chocaba contra sus labios, incitándolo a devorarlos y probar su textura.

_Necesito a un hombre que piense que está bien cuando está mal _

_Esta noche, yeah, baby, esta noche, yeah, baby _

_Justo en el límite donde ambos sepamos que pertenecemos esta noche _

Sus delicadas manos se pusieron a cada lado de su cuerpo como queriendo encerrarlo con el suyo, mientras seguía susurrando cada palabra de aquella canción.

_Es hora de sentir la adrenalina, de presionar al peligro_

_Voy a regresar al borde junto a tí_

_Donde ambos podamos enamorarnos_

Y todo su autocontrol se fue a la basura, en el momento en que se mordió el labio inferior, la tomó por la cintura y estampó sus labios contra los suyos, en un beso hambriento llenó de pasión.

_Estoy al borde de la gloria,_

_Y estoy colgando de un momento de verdad_

_Estoy al borde la gloria_

_Y estoy suspendida de un momento junto a ti_

Prácticamente la arrastro hacia aquel cuarto, que se encontraba en el club, cuando entró, le puso el seguro a la puerta, ahí donde se desataría toda esa vorágine de emociones. Se besaron nuevamente, acariciando sus cuerpos con ansiedad. Esta noche no importaba nada, estaría al borde junto a ella.

_Estoy al borde_

_Al borde_

_Al borde_

_Al borde_

_Al borde_

_Al borde_

_Al borde_

_Estoy al borde de la gloria_

_Y estoy suspendida de un momento junto a tí_

_Estoy al borde acompañada de tí_

Ξ/Ξ/Ξ/Ξ/Ξ/Ξ

Sasuke despertó a la mañana siguiente desnudo y con un terrible dolor de cabeza, pero con una sensación de satisfacción, giró la cabeza pero no había nadie junto a él, tan solo un pedazo de papel sobre la almohada, la tomó y sonrió levemente, sobre la hoja solo había la marca de unos labios rosas.

No podía negarlo, la había pasado muy bien anoche, fue un verdadero buen polvo, le hizo olvidar a la desgraciada de Tayuya, puso las manos bajo su nuca mirando al techo, aún le dolía lo que le hizo esa mujer, frunció el seño.

— Nunca volveré a enamorarme — sentenció cerrando los ojos, luego se quedo dormido.

**_"Nunca digas nunca"_**

Ξ/Ξ/Ξ/Ξ/Ξ/Ξ

Frente a la puerta de una casa, una rubia tocaba insistentemente el timbre, al no abrirse la puerta, la empezó a aporrear.

— ¡FRENTONA DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ!

Escuchó unos pasos perezosos acercándose, la puerta se abrió dejando ver una pelirrosa con el cabello revuelto y sendas ojeras. La rubia no espero una invitación simplemente entró.

La pelirrosa bostezó sonoramente y cerró la puerta.

— Buenos días a ti también cerda — dijo al entrar a la cocina, donde la otra joven se preparaba un café, Sakura se sentó a la mesa apoyando su rostro sobre la superficie de madera.

— Ja, tienes cara de haber tenido sexo salvaje y desenfrenado — bromeo Ino, al ver el rostro de su amiga.

Pero Sakura no dijo nada, solo se sonrojo fuertemente. La rubia abrió los ojos de par en par, y se sentó rápidamente frente a la pelirrosa.

— ¡Oh, por dios cuéntamelo todo! — chilló.

— No hay nada que contar.

— ¿Quién es? ¿Lo conozco? ¿Es bueno, excelente o pésimo? — ignoró lo dicho por Sakura, y la bombardeó con sus preguntas.

Sakura rodó los ojos, Ino era muy chismosa, y no la dejaría en paz hasta que no le contara nada.

— Solo anoche y maravilloso — dijo con un sonrisita estúpida.

Ino puso sus manos a cada lado de sus mejillas.

— Eres toda una zorra, estoy tan orgullosa de ti — dijo emocionada y con lágrimas en los ojos, mirando a Sakura como una madre orgullosa.

— Ay cerda — murmuró riendo y negando con la cabeza.

— Oye, ¿Y lo volverás a ver?

— No, ni bien se quedó dormido me fui — se encogió de hombros.

— Bueno, al menos tienes un lindo y excitante recuerdo.

Sakura rodó los ojos.

— Y a todo esto ¿Por qué viniste tan temprano?

Ino sonrió y salió de la cocina, al regresar tenía un sobre en las manos.

— Recibí mi carta — dijo emocionada.

Sakura en ese momento se quedó paralizada unos instantes, luego salió de la cocina hasta la entrada de su casa, donde abrió el buzón.

— Cuenta, cuenta, publicidad, cuenta, cuenta, ¡oh por Dios! — sus manos temblaron, cuando vislumbro el sobre con aquel membrete.

Luego entró nuevamente a su casa, donde Ino, estaba en la sala con su taza de café. Sakura tomó un abrecartas, ansiosa y desplegó el papel. Tomó aire y empezó a leer.

**_"Estimada Haruno Sakura: _**

**_ Es un honor para nosotros informarle que ha sido ha sido aceptada en el Tokio Academy of Music and Arts…."_**

Sakura dejó de leer y miró a su amiga quien la miraba expectante.

— Lo logré — grito eufórica.

— Querrás decir lo logramos, frentona — dijo Ino, abrazándola.

Sakura asintió con una gran sonrisa. Ino se alejó y prendió el stereo una canción que hizo que un flash de recuerdos invadiera la mente de Sakura.

_Una imagen más antes de que besemos el otro lado_

_Esta noche, yeah, baby, esta noche, yeah, baby_

_Estoy al borde de algo definitivo que llamamos vida esta noche_

_Así es, así es_

"Los dos cuerpos sudorosos se agitaban el uno contar el otro, la habitación parecía arder en llamas por el calor que expedían, llenándola de gemidos y gruñidos, que eran aplacados por los labios del otro, mientras sus cuerpos se unían en una danza pasional y erótica"

Sakura suspiró. Una lástima que no lo volviera a ver.

**"Con la boca se pide lo que se quiere"**

Ino la jaló mientras bailaba, la pelirrosa rió siguiendo el ritmo de la canción, disfrutando de ese momento de felicidad, olvidando a aquel chico de fría mirada.

Ξ/Ξ/Ξ/Ξ/Ξ/Ξ

— ¿Así que anoche tuviste tu primer polvo?

Sasuke tomó un cojín y se la lanzó al rubio. Ambos estaban en la casa de Naruto, en la habitación del rubio, Sasuke estaba sentado en el sofá y el rubio estaba recostado en la cama.

— Que no fue mi primer polvo, dobe.

Naruto lo miró con una cara de ¿Esperas que te crea?, pero Sasuke solo rodó los ojos.

— Oe, teme ¿ Te llegó algo de la Academia?

Sasuke lo miró con una sonrisa arrogante.

— ¿Tú que crees?

— Juhu, a mi también me aceptaron, ¡Estudiaremos música en la "Tokio Academy", teme, dattebayo! — prácticamente gritó el rubio.

— Ya no seas tan escandaloso — bufó Sasuke.

—¿Adivina quien también ingreso?

El pelinegro alzó una ceja, de pronto sintió unos brazos rodeando su cuello, seguido de un chillido.

— ¡Sasuke-kun!

— Karin — dijo entre dientes, tratando de zafarse de los brazos de la pelirroja.

— Jo, será muy divertido — dijo Naruto con un gran sonrisa, observando la cara de fastidio de Sasuke.

* * *

Hola, hola, jeje, aquí yo con un nuevo capi de esta historia, no se si haya mucho que explicar, creo que se entendió todo, no soy fan de Lady Gaga, pero esta canción me dio esa idea, de que Sasuke y Sakura se conocen y pasa algo entre ellos, aunque después no se vuelvan a ver según lo que ellos creen obviamente.

Esto sigue gente obvio, ellos se encontrarán nuevamente en el último sitio imaginado, ya sabemos que van a estar Ino, Naruto y la infaltable Karin, que parece que es un dolor de cabeza para nuestro Sasuke, en el próximo capi aparecerán otros personajes, por ejemplo Hinata, Gaara, ya saben los infaltables, jeje.

Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado, estaré actualizando dentro de unos 15 días mas o menos, ya que el capi será mucho más largó y me lleva más tiempo hacerlo, además de que pretendo hacer un capi especial de Navidad y bueno quiero hacerlo a tiempo.

Nos leemos!

Lady BlackStar


	3. La vida es un misterio

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Canción recomendada: "Like a prayer" de Madonna (Versión Glee Cast)**

.

.

.

.

**DREAM ON**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Capitulo 3: La vida es un misterio

* * *

Sasuke y Naruto se encontraban en el auto del primero frente a una gran mansión.

— A ver, explícame porque razón estamos aquí — inquirió Naruto mirando a su amigo fijamente.

— Hinata me llamó y me pidió que viniera a buscarla porque Neji tuvo que ir mas temprano a la universidad, y como aun no tiene auto pues — se encogió de hombros dando por terminado su explicación. — Ya deja el pasado atrás dobe, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Naruto arrugo la nariz.

— No es tan fácil — dijo desviando la mirada.

La dulce voz de una chica interrumpió su conversación.

— Ohayo, Sasuke-kun…Naruto-kun— una joven de largos cabellos azabaches y bellos ojos grisáceos se plantó justo frente a la ventanilla donde estaba Naruto, con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas dándole un aspecto mas tierno.

— Hinata — saludó el moreno, quien viendo como Naruto no decía nada, le dio un codazo.

— Hola— dijo secamente sin verla.

Hinata agachó la cabeza y se metió al auto, el cual arrancó enseguida.

/*/*/*/*/

Sakura e Ino salían de una oficina con unos papeles en manos.

— ¿En que piso que da tu salón? — pregunto Ino.

— En el primero y ¿el tuyo?

— En el segundo, veámonos en el almuerzo ok?

— Ok.

Ambas subieron por unas escaleras, Sakura se quedó en el primer piso e Ino siguió subiendo. Miró en su folleto el número del salón, mientras avanzaba por el pasillo, podía escuchar diferentes melodías al igual que las voces provenientes de los salones, movía la cabeza de vez en cuando al escuchar una canción que le gustaba.

Al llegar a su salón noto que aun no estaba la maestra encargada, algo cohibida entro se sentó en el fondo, los demás alumnos estaban concentrados en otras cosas así que nadie noto su presencia, recorrió con los ojos a los otros chicos, en una esquina un chico de cabello castaño con unas marcas rojas en las mejillas estaba escuchando música con unos grandes auriculares y movía los palillos de una batería.

Un poco mas alejados de ahí, una chica de cabellos negros larguisimos, hablaba con otro chico de cabellos blancos.

En el frente un chico rubio hacia aspavientos mientras les contaba algo a sus otros compañeros, entre ellos una pelirroja de lentes, una pelinegra menuda y un chico de cabello azabache al que no le pudo ver el rostro por estar de espaldas a ella.

En la otra esquina dos castañas conversaban una tenía el cabello corto a la altura de los hombros y la otra hasta la cintura.

Los contó mentalmente incluyéndose llegando hasta diez, el cual era el cupo para cada carrera.

— Buenos días — saludo una pelinegra bastante bella.

Los jóvenes le respondieron al unísono.

—Mi nombre es Yuuhi Kurenai, y soy la coordinadora del área de Música, además de impartirles la clase vocalización y apreciación musical. Déjenme darles la bienvenida a esta institución, si están aquí es porque han demostrado tener el talento suficiente para superar las pruebas, siéntanse afortunados, den lo mejor de si y mas que nada disfruten de la música.

Todos aplaudieron y Naruto le sumo un par de silbidos.

— Y como es costumbre, siendo su primer año recibirán un bautizo.

Todos la miraron de una forma algo temerosa.

— ¿En que consiste ese bautizo? — preguntó la pelirroja de lentes, Karin.

Kurenai sonrió y les mostró las partituras de una canción.

(…)

El anfiteatro de la Academia estaba repleta, todos los alumnos estaban sentados expectantes por ver las actuaciones de los novatos como ellos les decían a los de primer año. El escenario estaba a oscuras hasta que el reflector ilumino a una figura parada en el centro.

Sakura tomo aire para calmar sus nervios, la música empezó, levantó la vista y empezó a cantar.

_La vida es un misterio, todos deben estar solos_

_Te escucho llamar mi nombre_

_Y me siento como en casa._

Su voz dejo impresionados a los espectadores, y a sus compañeros los cuales entraron por cada costado del escenario.

(Todos)

_Cuando tú me llamas es como una pequeña oración_

_Me pongo de rodillas, quiero tomarte ahí_

_En la media noche siento tu poder_

_Es como una oración sabes, te tomaré ahí._

Naruto se puso al frente de todos.

_Escucho tu voz, es como un ángel suspirando._

Miró a Hinata cediéndole el lugar. La pelinegra unió sus manos en son de plegaria, su voz era suave y dulce.

_No tengo elección, escucho tu voz_

_Siento como si volara._

Karin tomó la posta, su voz era mas grave y tenía mas fuerza.

_Cierro los ojos, Oh Dios creo que estoy cayendo_

_Fuera del cielo, cierro los ojos_

_Paraíso ayúdame_

Todos unieron nuevamente sus voces para el estribillo.

_Cuando tú me llamas es como una pequeña oración_

_Me pongo de rodillas, quiero tomarte ahí_

_En la media noche siento tu poder_

_Es como una oración sabes, te tomaré ahí._

Fue el turno de Suigetsu de mostrar su talento.

_Como un niño susurrándome suavemente._

Sakura pasó al frente nuevamente.

_Estás en control igual que un niño._

_Ahora bailo._

Sasuke se colocó a su lado y ambos se miraron. Su voz era algo rasposa.

_Es como un sueño, sin final y sin principio_

_Estás aquí conmigo, es como un sueño_

Se sonrieron, Sakura señalo hacia el telón.

_Deja que el coro cante_

El telón subió dejando a ver al coro de una iglesia.

_Cuando tú me llamas es como una pequeña oración_

_Me pongo de rodillas, quiero tomarte ahí_

_En la media noche siento tu poder_

_Es como una oración sabes, te tomaré ahí_

Se soltaron y empezaron a bailar entre ellos, disfrutando de la canción. Las voces de las chicas se hicieron una sola.

_La vida es un misterio, todos deben estar solos_

_Te escucho llamar mi nombre_

_Y me siento como en casa._

**(Todos)**

_Simplemente como una oración_

_Tu voz puede llevarme ahí_

_Simplemente como una musa para mí_

_Eres un misterio_

_Simplemente como un sueño_

_No eres lo que pareces_

_Simplemente como una oración, no hay elección_

_Tu voz puede llevarme ahí_

**(Coro)**

_Como una oración_

_Te tomare ahí _

**(Sakura)**

_Te tomare ahí_

_Es como un sueño para mí_

_Como una oración_

_Te tomare ahí _

**(Karin)**

_Te tomare ahí_

_Es como un sueño para mí_

**(Matsuri)**

_Es como un sueño para mí_

_Como una oración_

_Te tomare ahi_

_Es como un sueño para mí_

**(Hinata)**

_Como un sueño, como un sueño_

_Como una oración_

**(Kin)**

_Te tomare ahí_

_Es como un sueño para mí_

**(Todos)**

_Simplemente como una oración_

_Tu voz puede llevarme ahí_

_Simplemente como una musa para mí_

_Eres un misterio_

_Simplemente como un sueño_

_No eres lo que pareces_

_Simplemente como una oración, no hay elección_

_Tu voz puede llevarme ahí._

La canción, terminó, y la sala quedó en completo silencio, los novatos se miraron entre ellos y luego al público.

De pronto se escucharon los aplausos, sacándoles grandes sonrisas, Naruto abrazó a Sasuke, aunque este rápido se lo quito de encima. Vio a Sakura y decidió acercársele. Estaba hablando con Kin, y como estaba de espaldas le fue mas fácil ponerse tras ella.

— Tanto tiempo Sa-ku-ra — silabeó su nombre al oído, la mencionada dio un respingo y volteó inmediatamente.

Sasuke la observaba con una media sonrisa algo arrogante según Sakura, pero bastante sexy también.

— Definitivamente — le sonrío también de lado. Karin miraba a ambos de manera sospechosa, desde donde estaba — el mundo es muy pequeño.

**¿Coincidencia?**

* * *

1 minuto de silencio por HYUGA NEJI

(kishimoto prepárate porque voy a cortarte las pelotas)

.

.

.

.

HOOOLA! tanto tiempo jeje...lo prometido es deuda y aquí un nuevo capi de esta historia, ¿Les gusto? espero que si, pues Sasuke y Sakura se reencontraron, no quise hacer algo demasiado espectacular por así decirlo, algo simple y natural, mas realista. Quiero que su relación resulte mas espontanea, no algo muy forzado, como dije, tratar de que sea mas natural, y no tan complicado. En esta ocasión , no habrá "amor a primera vista", sera mas bien "atracción a primera vista", los caracteres cambiaran algo, Sakura sera mas segura de si misma, Sasuke sera algo arrogante, pero no al punto de HDP, Naruto no va a ser un chico puro en inocente, ni Hinata tan tímida. Creo que se dieron cuenta que esos dos, no se lleva tan bien la fiesta en paz, al menos por parte de Naruto, ya veremos mas adelante que paso ahi.

Bueno nos vemos en quince dias nuevamente, ya de paso me adelanto y les deseo una

¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!

Lady BlackStar.


	4. Sucios

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Canción recomendada: "Dirrty" de Christina Aguilera**

** watch?v=lN3qvrZVzIo**

.

.

.

.

**DREAM ON**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Capitulo 4: Sucios

* * *

Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Sasuke que luego de disfrutar tan placentero consuelo de parte de aquella chica pelirrosa luego de su fiasco amoroso meses atrás la volvería a ver, le hubiera dicho que estaba loco.

Pero si lo hubiera hecho, ahora tendría que morderse la lengua, pues en ese momento la tenía frente a él, tan atractiva y apetitosa como la recordaba, y es que con esos jeans negros ajustados y esa blusa ceñida roja, haciendo juego con sus labios eran toda una tentación, que si fuera como su amigo, ya se la llevaría a algún rincón solitario y la haría suya.

Pero el no era así.

Y es por eso que Naruto solía burlarse de él, bueno tampoco es que le importara lo que le decía, pero tenía que reconocer que era totalmente diferente a su amigo, Naruto era escandaloso, alegre, amigable y para nada tímido.

Sasuke en cambio siempre era introvertido, callado y hasta frío, producto de la estricta educación a la que había sido sometido. Y pese a que siempre fue popular y el centro de atención de las féminas, ninguna chica había despertado verdadero interés en él, o se le acercaban solo por su físico o por su dinero. Pero es harina de otro costal

Su primera novia había sido Tayuya y precisamente con ella perdió la virginidad, si señoras y señores, Sasuke Uchiha en contra del promedio masculino que experimentaba su primera relación sexual a los 14 años, recién tuvo sexo a los 18 años.

¿Difícil de creer no? Pues créanlo.

Volviendo al tema de Sakura, la chica si que le atraía y por mas que solo la había visto una vez a menudo regresaban a su cabeza las imágenes de su ardiente encuentro que mas de una vez lo habían obligado a darse una ducha fría.

— ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones? — la voz de Sakura cortó el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Sasuke la miro y la vio con una sonrisa algo burlona pintada en los labios.

— No, solo no malgasto saliva.

La pelirrosa alzó una ceja.

— Si, recuerdo que no eras muy conversador.

Ahora fue el turno del moreno de alzar una ceja negra.

— Sabes esto es algo incómodo — volvió a hablar Sakura.

— ¿Lo dices por el hecho de habernos acostado? — preguntó irónico.

— No, lo digo por el hecho de si las miradas mataran ya estaría tres metros bajo tierra. — Sakura señalo con la cabeza a una pelirroja que estaba algo alejada fulminando a Sakura.

Sasuke rodó los ojos al ver a Karin, ella y sus patéticos celos sin sentido.

— Ignórala, es una pesada.

Sakura iba a volver a hablar, pero la voz de Kurenai, lo impidió.

— Chicos salgan del escenario, que se viene otra presentación.

Todos salieron Sasuke miro a Sakura mientras se bajaba del escenario, iba a seguirla pero Naruto se interpuso.

— ¡Oye, teme! Vayamos tomemos las primera butacas.

Sasuke asintió distraídamente y bajo para ocupar uno de los puestos libres.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura se sentó junto a Matsuri, sin despegar la vista del pelinegro, de verdad que jamás se imagino encontrárselo y mucho menos en la misma escuela "Será el destino" se preguntó mentalmente, no lo sabía, pero no se quejaba en lo absoluto.

Las luces se apagaron, y la música empezó a sonar.

_Sucio_

_Mugriento _

_Asqueroso_

_Demasiado sucio para limpiar mi acto_

_Si no eres sucio... ¡no estás en la fiesta! _

Las luces se encendieron, y por unos tubos ubicados en el escenario, varias chicas vestidas de bombero descendieron.

_Las damas se mueven _

_Los caballeros se mueven _

_Alguien haga sonar la alarma _

_Hay fuego en el techo _

Chicos sin camiseta subieron al escenario, ganándose varias ovaciones por parte del público femenino y bufidos por parte del masculino.

_Suena la alarma (Ya estoy jalándola)_

_Suena la alarma (Ya estoy jalándola)_

_Suena la alarma (Ya estoy jalándola)_

Los chicos ayudaron a las chicas a terminar de bajar.

_Ooh, Estoy retrasada_

_Háganme espacio_

_Que voy pasando_

_Ya pagué mis deudas_

_Estoy de humor_

_Las chicas y yo vamos a sacudir la habitación_

_Las chicas comenzaron con la coreografía moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de la canción junto con sus compañeros._

_El DJ da vueltas (muestren sus manos)_

_Pongámonos sucios (es mi oportunidad)_

_Necesito esa mierda para liberarme_

_Sudando hasta que se me caiga la ropa_

_Es explosivo, los parlantes retumban _

_Aún seguimos saltando a las 6 de la mañana _

_Bailando en las mesas, los plásticos se quiebran _

_Sin preguntas, es hora de la acción _

_La temperatura sube (puedes sentirlo)_

_A punto de estallar _

_Tengo que conseguir a mis chicas, _

_Consigan a sus chicos _

_Vamos a hacer ruido _

_Los muchachos se pusieron frente a ellas, y las desprendieron de las chaquetas, revelando un vestuario bastante atrevido._

_(Coro)_

_Quiero ponerme rebelde_

_Quiero ponerme aún más de humor_

_Me encendí completa de pronto_

_Quiero ponerme sucia_

_Ya era hora de que llegaran para empezar la fiesta_

_El sudor cae por mi cuerpo_

_Bailando, poniéndome húmeda y algo pícara_

_Quiero ponerme sucia_

_Ya era hora de mi llegada_

Los bailarines empezaron a bajar del escenario.

_Aquí viene, es la única_

_Que has estado esperando_

Una chica rubia, vestida con un top azul, una falda corta que apenas la cubría y unas botas largas hasta las rodillas, se puso frente a Naruto y empezó a bailarle, el rubio se sonrojo levemente, pero si que disfruto del espectáculo. Ignorando a una pelinegra que miraba con el ceño fruncido a la rubia.

_Ponte de pie, levántalo_

_Así, esa es la onda_

_Dando lo que quieres al máximo_

_Oh, Oh, aquí vamos_

Naruto percibió un olor a jazmín que le hizo abrir los ojos desmesuradamente, cuando quiso mirar a los ojos a la chica, esta se volteó y subió nuevamente al escenario.

_Puedes decirme cuando _

_La música_

_Empieza a bajar_

_Ahí es cuando lo llevamos_

_Al estacionamiento_

_Y te apuesto que alguien_

_Va a llamar a la policía_

_Oh, Oh, aquí vamos_

¿Podía ser? No era posible o ¿si? Miro al escenario tratando de encontrar a esa chica, pero no la pudo ver bien. Maldijo por la bajo y decidió esperar a que terminará el show.

_Quiero ponerme rebelde_

_Quiero ponerme aún más de humor_

_Me encendí completa de pronto_

_Quiero ponerme sucia_

_Ya era hora de que llegaran para empezar la fiesta_

_El sudor cae por mi cuerpo_

_Bailando, poniéndome húmeda y algo pícara_

_Quiero ponerme sucia_

_Ya era hora de mi llegada_

La canción termino e inmediatamente el público ovaciono a los bailarines.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto se coló tras el escenario, buscando a aquella chica, hasta que la encontró, mientras se iba a un vestidor a cambiarse. Espero unos minutos hasta que saliera, cuando lo hizo estaba con la cabeza gacha acomodando su ropa así que no lo vio.

— Antes no te gustaba que nos ensuciemos.

La rubia frunció el ceño confusa, levantó la mirada para ver al chico.

— ¿De que hablas?

Naruto ladeó la cabeza y sonrió abiertamente.

— Ya no me reconoces, Ino-chan.

Ino estrecho los ojos, pero luego los abrió de para en par.

— ¿Na-Naruto?

El rubio asintió sin borrar su sonrisa, segundos después sintió los brazos de la rubia alrededor de su cuello abrazándolo con fuerza. Él la estrecho mas, aspirando su aroma.

— Te extrañe mucho, baka. — sintió algunas lágrimas en su cuello.

— Yo también, rubia, yo también.

**"Por mas lejos que estés**

**siempre estarás conmigo"**

* * *

Hola, he vuelto con un nuevo capi, jojojo, ¿Qué les pareció?, yo no se ustedes pero a mi me gusta la actitud de Sakura, es Ooc, cierto pero pues tiene sus razones para ser así, ya se verá conforme avance el fic porque es así.

El cuanto al momento NaruIno, no saquen conclusiones antes de tiempo les voy a dar primero mas historia para que puedan hacerlo, recuerden que también hay NaruHina, y que aún no revelé porque Naruto no la soporta.

Sasuke virgen hasta los 18? Jaja porque no? Ahora pues ya saben porque Naruto lo molesto. Aquí trate de conservar un poco su carácter, como siempre digo, NO HAY MASACRE DEL CLAN, NO HAY SASUKE BASTARDO, yo no hago Ooc a Sasuke porque si, como dicen muchos, yo lo hago por una razón lógica de que en un universo alterno, es obvio que el personaje cambie, cuando la situación en la que se desarrolla su historia es diferente a la original. Recuerden que el estaba algo tomado cuando estuvo con Sakura la primera vez, y todos sabemos que el alcohol desinhibe y pues se hacen cosa que no harías totalmente lúcido (lo se por experiencia ¬.¬ ).

Arriba puse el enlace de la canción mas para que vean la coreografía, no soy muy buena describiéndolo, creo que se dieron cuenta, jajaja.

¡Nos leemos, en 15 días gente!

Lady BlackStar.


	5. Así como eres

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Canción recomendada: "Just the way you are" de Bruno Mars**

.

.

.

.

**DREAM ON**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Capitulo 5: Así como eres

* * *

Sasuke se sentó en una de las mesas de la cafetería, con un jugo de naranja en sus manos, algunas de las chicas lo miraban y suspiraban, torció la boca ¿Por qué lo miraban como si fuera un pedazo de carne? Vio como una de las chicas se levantaba para acercarse a él, maldijo en su interior y se preparo para rechazar sutilmente a la chica.

Sintió que la silla a su lado se movió, percibió un suave aroma a fresas, y luego un beso en la mejilla.

— Cariño ¿Esperaste mucho? — Reconoció la voz de Sakura, la otra chica pasó de largo con evidente decepción.

Sasuke miró a la pelirrosa quien tenía una sonrisa traviesa.

— ¿Cómo...— pregunto el moreno.

— lo supe?— termino Sakura por el.

Sasuke asintió.

— Soy una chica — respondió con simpleza.

— Supongo que debo darte las gracias.

Sakura apoyó una mano en su mejilla.

— Supones bien.

Sus rostros se fueron acercando poco a poco hasta que…

— ¡TEME!/ ¡FRENTONA!

Ambos dirigieron sus miradas fulminantes a las dos matas de cabello rubio que se acercaban a ellos.

Ino tenía una amplia sonrisa.

— Sakura ¿Recuerdas del chico que te hable? ¿El que iba conmigo a la escuela?

La pelirrosa hizo una mueca pensativa.

— Oh si, aunque no recuerdo su nombre ¿Qué hay con él?

— Pues, es él, Naruto. — señalo al rubio.

— ¿En serio?

La rubia asintió efusivamente.

— Pues mucho gusto, Naruto — Sakura inclinó la cabeza sonriéndole.

— Igualmente, Sakura-chan.

Ino reparo en el moreno. — ¿Y él quien es?

— El es el teme — apunto Naruto — Ino-chan, teme. Teme, Ino-chan — los presento, una venita resalto en la sien de Sasuke.

— Mi nombre es Sasuke — dijo gruñendo. — Dobe.

— No me digas dobe, baka.

Las dos chicas rieron por su comportamiento, captando la atención de los chicos quienes le prestaron atención, sonriendo también.

Iniciaron una conversación, hablando sobre sus clases, y otras cosas, todo a vista de dos pares de ojos que no les quitaban la vista de encima.

(-)

— ¿Qué hacen Sasuke-kun y Naruto con esas? — dijo Karin con un atisbo de rabia en su voz.

— No, lo se — respondió Hinata — socializando tal vez— s encogió de hombros.

— Son unas zorras busconas.

— Es demasiado pronto para juzgarlas — Hinata observaba como los ocupantes de la otra mesa reían ante algo dicho por Naruto.

— Cualquiera que ya este rondando a mi Sasukito y a mi primito, merece ese mote — declaró — Además, ¿Por qué estas tan tranquila, esa oxigenada está con Naruto?

Hinata dejó la soda que bebía con la mirada perdida.

— Ya no tengo derecho a nada que tenga que ver con Naruto.

— Creía que querías recuperarlo.

— Llevo meses intentándolo y no he conseguido nada — su mirada se ensombreció — le rompí el corazón.

— Se lo hiciste trizas — afirmó Karin.

Esas palabras solo lograron que aumentara la opresión en el pecho de Hinata. Claro que sabía que el corazón del rubio aún seguía lastimado y que ni ella misma se perdonaba lo que le hizo.

— Escucha — Karin la miró fijamente — tu quieres a Naruto y yo a Sasuke, ya encontraremos la forma de conquistarlos, y lo primero que debemos hacer es conocer al enemigo — sus ojos rubís se desviaron hasta Sakura e Ino.

Si, lo iba a conseguir cueste lo que cueste…

(-)

Las clases ya terminaron Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto estaban fuera del edificio esperando por Ino.

— ¿Por que no salimos esta noche? — propuso Naruto.

— Es lunes, dobe, mañana tenemos clases — Sasuke rodó los ojos.

— Oh es cierto, bueno ¿el fin de semana?

— Eso es mucho mejor, le diremos a Ino a ver que piensa. — dijo Sakura.

— ¿Qué me tienen que decir? — la nombrada hizo acto de presencia.

— Los chicos quieren que salgamos este fin de semana — comento Sakura.

— Eso me parece muy buena idea. — apoyó la rubia.

— Entonces nos vemos mañana — habló Sasuke.

— Si bye — ambas chicas se despidieron y a avanzaron hasta un auto blanco.

Sasuke quedó con la mirada clavada en la espalda de la pelirrosa, su rubio amigo sacó un pañuelo de bolsillo y lo acercó a su boca.

— Permíteme Sasuke.

El moreno al ver la acción de Naruto apartó de su mano.

— ¿Qué haces dobe?

— Solo te limpio las babas.

Sasuke gruño y fue hasta su auto seguido de Naruto.

— Admítelo, te gusto Sakura.

— Hmp. Yo debería decir lo mismo de la rubia. De hecho nunca me hablaste de ella.

El rubio suspiro.

— Nos conocimos en la escuela, nos hicimos amigos y me empezó a gustar cuando tenía 12, cuando me le iba a declarar, mis padres me dijeron que teníamos que mudarnos — hizo una pausa — una semana después nos fuimos, y pues nunca la volví a ver.

— Ya veo, pues ahora la tienes de nuevo aprovecha — dijo Sasuke mientras arrancaba el vehículo.

Naruto miro a su amigo y luego desvió la mirada a la ventanilla.

— Si, tal vez deba aprovechar.

(-)

Sentado en el pasto y apoyando su espalda a un árbol, un pelirrojo observaba con gesto pensativo hacía algún lugar del extenso jardín.

— Gaara – kun — una voz suave y delicada llegó hasta sus oídos.

El chico alzó la vista para encontrarse con una chica de cabello castaño lacio y corto.

— Matsuri…

La chica se sentó a su lado.

— ¿Cómo has estado?

— Bien, supongo — hizo una mueca — estoy algo medicado.

— Me dijeron eso. — Matsuri tomo su mano, las cuales tenía cicatrices, pero Gaara la retiró inmediatamente.

— Es horrible — murmuró — soy horrible.

Matsuri lo miró con ternura.

— No, es cierto.

— Si, lo es — Gaara desvió la mirada — esto me esta destruyendo, no se ni porque sigues viniendo.

La castaña lo miró incrédula.

— Lo hago porque te quiero.

— Lo haces por lástima.

Matsuri suspiro, y empezó a tatarear suavemente.

_Oh, sus ojos, sus ojos  
Hacen que las estrellas luzcan como si no brillara_

Fijo los ojos en los aguamarina del chico, jamás en su vida había visto ojos mas hermosos que aquellos.

****_Su cabello, su cabello  
Roza el viento sin que el lo pretenda_

Tomo un mechón de su cabello rojo, un poco seco y quebradizo, por tantas sustancias en su cuerpo.

****_El es tan hermoso  
Y se lo digo todos los días_

Era la verdad para ella era el chico mas guapo sobre la tierra.

****_Sí, yo sé, yo sé  
Cuando la elogio el no cree en mí  
Y es tan, es tan  
Triste pensar que el no ve lo que yo veo  
Sin embargo, cada vez que me pregunta  
¿Cómo me veo?, yo le digo: muy bien._

Nunca fue un chico vanidoso, pero las circunstancias en las que se encontraba lograron que su autoestima bajara.

****_Cuando veo su rostro  
No existe cosa que yo quisiera cambiar en el  
Porque eres asombroso  
Así como eres_

Siempre se lo decía pero sus inseguridades eran tan grandes que en ocasiones la frustraba de sobremanera.

_Y cuando sonríes  
El mundo entero se detiene y se te queda mirando  
Porque muchacho, eres asombroso  
Así como eres_

Tomo su rostro y le dio un beso en la frente. Mantuvieron sus frentes unidas con los ojos cerrados.

— Me gusta cuando cantas, me encanta tu voz.

Matsuri rió.

— Vas a superar esto, y yo siempre voy a estar aquí para ti.

Gaara abrió los ojos.

— ¿En verdad crees que dejaré de ser un drogadicto?

— No lo creo, lo se.

La tomó entre sus brazos y la abrazó con fuerza, escondiendo su rostro en su cuello.

— Gracias — susurro contra la piel de su cuello.

(-)

Sakura salía de la ducha cuando escuchó el sonido del teléfono, vio el identificador de llamadas y puso en altavoz.

— Hola, pa.

— _Hola hija ¿Cómo estas?_

— Bien y tú.

_— Bien ¿Cómo te fu en tu primer día?_

— Muy bien me divertí mucho — dijo mientras se ponía su pijama — hice nuevos amigos — añadió recordando a Sasuke y a Naruto.

— _Me alegro mucho cariño… y dime ¿Cómo te sientes?_

— Me siento bien papa, en serio, no te preocupes por favor.

— _Lo siento hija pero no puedo evitarlo._

— Lo se, estoy bien en serio — se sentó en su cama — es tarde papa y tengo clases mañana.

_— Ok, buenas noches hija, te quiero._

— Yo también.

La llamada se acabo y Sakura se quedó pensativa un momento, su padre se preocupaba mas que ella misma, como detestaba que se pusiera así, pero no podía evitarlo, tenía que lidiar con eso.

Su celular sonó indicándole que recibió un nuevo mensaje de texto.

Lo abrió y una sonrisa se asomó por su rostro.

— Lo único que me queda por hacer, es disfrutar de la vida.

Respondió el mensaje de texto, y se metió a la cama.

(-)

Sasuke miró la pantalla de su móvil y sonrió levemente.

— Realmente me gusta esta chica — susurro.

"Buenas noches, sueña conmigo que yo haré lo mismo. Nos vemos mañana"

Dejo el aparato en la mesita de noche y apagó las luces.

* * *

" **La vida es la mejor cosa que se ha inventado"**

* * *

Bueno otro capi, espero que les haya gustado, cualquier duda ya saben, preguntenme, preguntenme.

jejeje.

Lady BlackStar


	6. Gracias a Dios es viernes

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Canciones Recomendadas: "Last Friday Night" de Katy Perry**

.

.

.

.

**DREAM ON**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Capitulo 6: Gracias a Dios es viernes.

* * *

Sakura estaba frente a su armario sacando todo tipo de prendas, blusas, camisetas, pantalocillos, vestidos etc, salían volando de sus manos.

— No tengo que ponerme — chillo alarmada.

Ino que venía saliendo del baño en ese momento envuelta en una bata la miro con una ceja alzada.

— ¿Qué pasa Frentona?

La pelirrosa se giro hacia su amiga con la molestia pintada en la cara.

— No tengo que ponerme — repitió.

— ¿En serio? — pregunto sarcástica Ino al ver la montaña de ropa sobre la cama.

Sakura resopló, y miró la ropa, quería algo que le sentara bien, quería dejar impactar a cierto chico y solo con el atuendo adecuado podría hacerlo.

Ino al ver la desesperación de Sakura decidió darle una mano.

— Ok, que tal si te empiezas a maquillar y arreglar tu cabello, y yo te busco la ropa y los zapatos ¿si?

Sakura asintió y se sentó frente a su tocador, empezando a peinarse.

Minutos después, Ino puso frente a ella la ropa elegida, Sakura sonrió.

— Es perfecto. — susurro.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Sasuke estaba en su habitación, arreglándose también, llevaba unos jeans algo desgastados, una camisa azul remangada con los primeros dos botones abiertos, unos converse también azules, el cabello no lo arreglo demasiado solo los mechones que caían a sus costados.

Su celular comenzó a sonar, lo cogió y atendió la llamada.

— Hmp, dobe.

— Hey teme, te tengo una mala noticia.

— ¿Qué paso?

— Karin, se entero que íbamos a salir y pues se auto invito.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— Y también va Hinata.

Sasuke se masajeo el puente de la nariz, con la lapa de Karin pegado a él, no tendría oportunidad de estar con Sakura, toda la semana había sido un martirio soportarla, sabía que no era estúpida, se había dado cuenta de su atracción hacia su compañera, y era obvio que haría de todo por evitar que cruzara siquiera unas palabras con ella.

Una singular idea cruzó por su mente.

— ¿Teme?

— Escucha Naruto esto es lo que vas a hacer.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Naruto estaciono su coche frente a una discoteca donde ya se escuchaba el bullido de adentro.

— Ustedes bájense, que yo iré a estacionar el auto — pidió el rubio a Karin y a Hinata.

— ¿Sasuke-kun ya esta dentro? — preguntó la pelirroja.

— Si, nos esta esperando — dijo Naruto algo nervioso.

La pelirroja bajo seguida de Hinata, quien miro con sospecha al rubio, pero este desvió la mirada.

Cuando Naruto, vio que las chicas ingresaron al local, arrancó el auto y se fue del lugar, rumbo a otro.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Sasuke estaba frente a otro local, con las manos en los bolsillos, esperando a sus amigos. Una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro al ver dos chicas acercarse a él.

— Hola — saludaron ambas al mismo tiempo

— Hola, se ven bien — las halagó fijando su vista en Sakura.

— Gracias.

Sakura llevaba un vestido tipo strapples rojo con detalles en la parte baja del busto en negro, que se ajustaba a sus curvas y le llegaba hasta l mita de los muslos, sus zapatos eran del mismo color altos de tacón aguja. Estaba apenas maquillada, y su cabello estaba lacio.

Ino en cambió llevaba una blusa ajustada blanca, y una falda violeta que se ajustaba en la cintura y le llegaba hasta un poco antes que las rodillas, sus zapatos eran también color violeta.

— ¿Entramos? — pregunto Sasuke.

— ¿Y Naruto? — pregunto Ino al no verlo.

— En seguida llega — les aviso.

Ino asintió y entraron al local, cuando entraron buscaron una mesa donde sentarse, Sakura e Ino movían los hombros al ritmo de la canción.

— ¿Quieren tomar algo? — dijo Sasuke.

— Yo quiero una cerveza. — pidió Ino.

— ¿Y tu? — Sasuke acercó su rostro al de Sakura, chocando su aliento contra su mejilla, logrando estremecerla.

— Una margarita esta bien — murmuro tragando saliva.

Una vez que Sasuke se levanto, Sakura soltó todo el aire contenido.

— Cerda, por si acaso, ¿no tienes unas bragas de repuesto?

— No, ¿Por qué?

— Creo que he mojado las mías.

Ino entendiendo largo una sonora carcajada.

— Ese hombre es un peligro para ti.

— Si, un delicioso peligro — suspiro la pelirrosa.

Sasuke regreso con las bebidas, dos botellas de cerveza y una copa para Sakura.

Naruto llegó haciendo escándalo.

— ¡Ya llego por quien lloraban mis amores! — Grito — menos tu teme, tú solo eres mi amigo — lo apunto a Sasuke.

Sasuke rodó los ojos, mientras las otras dos chicas rieron con ganas.

— Entonces lo hiciste — dijo Sasuke.

— ¿Qué hizo? — pregunto Sakura.

— Solo solucionamos unos inconvenientes — respondió Naruto mirando con complicidad a su amigo, quien sonrió de lado.

Varios tragos después, y conversaciones triviales, ya estaban lo suficiente listos para moverse un poco.

Sakura prácticamente llevó a rastras a Sasuke hasta la pista, quien se sonrojo levemente, empezaron a mover sus caderas al compás de la canción, Sakura enredó sus manos en el cuello de Sasuke, y este puso las suyas sobre las caderas de la chica.

Sus miradas se conectaron, verde contra negro, se sonrieron mutuamente, antes de juntar sus labios, una fuerte corriente eléctrica se desplazó por sus columnas, dejándolos paralizados por unos segundos.

La falta de aire se hizo presente por lo que tuvieron que separarse.

Sasuke escondió su cara en el cuello de la pelirrosa, aspiro su dulce aroma y deposito un suave beso.

Siguieron bailando y besándose de vez en cuando.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

— ¡Sasuke-kun, no esta aquí!

Hinata rodó los ojos y siguió bebiendo de décima su piña colada.

— Eso es lo que te vengo diciendo hace una hora Karin.

— Argh…¡Ese Naruto, lo voy a matar!

La morena suspiro una parte de ella se sintió muy triste de ella, al saberse engañada y abandonada por Naruto, pero no podía reclamar nada, así lo único que le quedaba por hacer era disfrutar del lugar.

Un chico se le acercó a Hinata y la invitó a bailar, esta aprovechando los efectos del alcohol aceptó, dejando a Karin enfurruñada.

— Estoy segura que esta con esa pelochicle — mascullo con los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Hablando sola?

Karin se giro molesta a ver al dueño de esa fastidiosa voz, según ella.

— Lo que me faltaba — bufó. — ¿Qué quieres?

Suigetsu alzó una ceja.

— Vengo en son de paz — dijo el albino, poniendo las manos en alto.

— Lo que sea. — dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

Suigetsu se sentó a su lado frente a la barra, pero manteniendo cierta distancia.

— ¿Te dejaron plantada?

Karin la miro entre molesta y sorprendida.

— Para nada — dijo orgullosa.

— OK, entonces porque no me dejas invitarte un trago. — le ofreció él.

— ¿Y tu novia no se va a enojar? — espeto recordando a cierta chica con quien no se llevaba bien.

Suigetsu sonrió.

— Como te darás cuenta, ella no esta aquí, así que hoy me tienes para ti solito — le guiño un ojo.

Karin rodó los ojos pero una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

— Un cosmopolitan esta bien.

— Así será entonces — dijo Suigetsu pidiendo la bebida.

_Hay un extraño en mi cama,  
Hay un bombardeo en mi cabeza  
Brillo por toda mi habitación  
Flamencos rosados en la piscina  
Huelo a minibar  
El DJ se desmayó en el patio  
Barbie está en la barbacoa _

_¿Esto es un chupón o un moretón? _

Karin movió un poco la cabeza al son de la canción, el cantinero puso frente a ella su bebida, miró de reojo hacia la pista, Hinata estaba bailando con el mismo chico, bueno al menos ella se divertía.

_Viernes por la noche  
Si, bailamos en las mesas  
Y tomamos muchos tragos,  
Creo que nos besamos pero lo olvidé _

— ¿Si quieres bailar porque no lo haces? — le dijo Suigetsu.

— Tienes razón — dijo Karin, se levantó y le dio otro sorbo a su bebida, le tendió su mano al chico quien la miro extrañado, rodó los ojos y lo jaló ella misma.

— Gracias a dios es viernes — canturreó el albino, riendo.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

La noche había sido divertida, Ino se la había pasado muy bien, ahora iba en el auto de Naruto, quien la llevaba a su casa, por fuera lucia normal, pero en el interior, estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, cuando eran niños, Naruto le había parecido un chico muy hiperactivo y alegre, con una sonrisa siempre pintada en el rostro.

Ahora que los años habían pasado, había cambiado, era muy atractivo, y aunque ya no era, tan hiperactivo, aunque seguía manteniendo esa simpatía que lo caracterizaba.

Eso le gustaba.

Le gustaba él.

Y también la aterraba, apenas se habían reencontrado, y aunque se habían puesto al corriente, aprovechando que ambos eran muy charlatanes, sentía que era demasiado pronto para saltar fuera de la zona de amigos, y si salía mal, corría el riesgo de perder su amistad, lástima que no era como Sasuke y Sakura, donde la tensión sexual era tan grande que abrumaba.

— Ino-chan.

La voz de Naruto la sacó de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Si?

— Ya llegamos. — Le aviso — ¿En que pensabas tanto? — le pregunto divertido.

— Solo pensaba en Sakura y en lo que probablemente este haciendo.

— Créeme que estoy muy seguro de lo que esta haciendo ahora y con quien lo esta haciendo. — se estremeció.

Ino sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

— Gracias por traerme.

— No tienes que agradecer, lo hago con gusto.

Ino se sonrojo, y se maldijo interiormente, por no controlarse.

— Te ves muy linda cuando te sonrojas — dijo Naruto acariciando sus mejillas con sus nudillos.

— Yo…creo que ya debo irme — sonrió nerviosa, y se aparto un poco.

— Oh, si — se aclaro un poco la garganta.

Naruto salio del auto y le abrió la puerta a Ino, esta le agradeció y le sonrió, el rubio le devolvió la sonrisa.

Se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla, Ino entró a su casa y Naruto volvió a su auto, ambos muy confundidos respecto a sus sentimientos.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Sasuke y Sakura, estaban en la habitación de la chica, besándose como si la vida se les fuera en ellos, Sakura se separo de él con los labios hinchados y la respiración acelerada, le dio la espalda, despejando su blanquecino cuello.

Sasuke entendió el mensaje y bajo lentamente el cierre del vestido, acariciando cada trozo de piel descubierto, mientras besaba el cuello y hombro de la pelirrosa, quien suspiraba de placer.

El vestido rojo cayó al suelo, dejando a Sakura, solo una tanga blanca y los zapatos del mismo color que el vestido, Sasuke se mordió el labio y sus ojos se oscurecieron por el deseo. Volteó a Sakura y estampó bruscamente sus labios contra los de ella.

Sakura gimió en medio del beso, y empezó a desabotonar la camisa de Sasuke, paso sus manos por sus hombros despojándosela y tirándola en algún punto de la habitación. Recorrió su pecho duro, notando como se estremecía ante su toque, Sasuke bajo con sus besos por su mandíbula hasta su cuello, y de regreso.

Lo empujó hasta que cayó sentado en la cama, poniéndose ella a horcajadas sobre él, las manos de Sasuke recorrieron toda su figura deleitándose ante la suavidad de su piel, Sakura se separó de él y se arrodillo frente a él, le quitó los zapatos, le desabrochó el cinturón y le bajó los pantalones con los dejándolos solo con los boxers.

Sasuke la tomó de la cintura y la arrojó sobre la cama, probablemente era la imagen mas erótica que vio en su vida, los ojos verdes de Sakura estaban totalmente dilatados, sus cabellos rosados estaban esparcidos por toda la cama, sus mejillas cubiertas por un suave rubor y sus pechos firmes con sus pezones erectos producto de la excitación.

Se puso sobre ella, soportando su peso con un brazo, mientras su otra mano acariciaba su pierna derecha, se volvieron a besar, iniciando una batalla entre sus lenguas, Sakura recorría su espalda con sus manos, Sasuke llevó sus manos a sus pechos masajeándolos suavemente, luego llevó uno de sus pezones a su boca, logrando que Sakura arqueara la espalda y llevara sus manos a la cabeza de Sasuke apretando su cabeza contra su torso, dándole a entender que continuara, una mordida en su pezón le sacó un gritillo, subió la cabeza de Sasuke y le mordió el cuello, que en vez de causarle dolor solo lo excitó aún mas.

Sasuke bajo mas y comenzó a dejar besos por su plano vientre, hasta llegar a su intimidad cubierta por aquella tanga.

— ¿Es tu favorita? — pregunto elevando la mirada.

— No — respondió Sakura confusa.

— Bien — fue todo lo que dijo Sasuke antes de tirar de ella, rompiéndola.

Sakura abrió la boca para protestar pero un sonoro gemido fue todo lo que salio de sus labios, al sentir la lengua de Sasuke en ese lugar, hundió la cabeza en la almohada, disfrutando del placer que le proporcionaba, suspirando y gimiendo de vez en cuando, se tensó señal de haber llegado a su primer orgasmo, Sasuke subió de nuevo hasta su rostro uniendo sus labios, se quitó los boxers y se posiciono entre sus piernas, la miró a los ojos y se hundió en ella de una sola estocada, ambos gimieron al unísono.

Se abrazo al cuerpo de Sasuke mientras este la embestía una y otra vez, sus piles cubiertas por una fina capa de sudor, enterró sus uñas en su espalda, gimiendo mientras sus caderas chocaban, hasta que llegaron al climáx.

Sasuke le dio un corto beso antes de apartarse de ella y se recostó a su lado, cubrió sus ojos con sus brazos, tratando de recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración, Sakura jaló la sabana y los cubrió a ambos con ella, se acomodó sobre el pecho de Sasuke, quien le rodeó la cintura con su brazo libre.

No se dijeron nada mas y se quedaron dormidos.

**"En ocasiones las palabras sobran"**

* * *

Hola! Aquí un nuevo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, no soy tan buena escribiendo lemmons propios, espero no haber decepcionado nadie.

Ya saben si tienen alguna duda nada mas pregunten y con gusto se las aclarare.

Habilite una pag en Facebook,

www. facebook pages / Lady-Blackstar / 334586096660661?fref=ts

Para poner fecha de actualizaciones, adelantos etc, se pueden comunicar conmigo también desde ahí, voy a estar un par de semanas "ausente·, del fanfiction, tengo que estudiar, tengo examenes pendientes, así que pues no voy a poder editar ni subir capis! :( , así ya saben cualquier cosa estoy en el face!

Besos!

Lady BlackStar.


	7. Cuestión de Química

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

**Canciones Recomendadas: "Rumor has it" de Adele.(1)**

**"Glad you came" de The Wanted.(2)**

**"Shake it out" de Florence and The Machine.(3)**

** "Love the way you lie" de Eminem ft Rihanna. (4)**

**"Locked out of heaven" de Bruno Mars.(5)**

.

.

.

.

**DREAM ON**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Capitulo 7: Cuestión de Química**

* * *

Konan se acomodó el abrigo, la fresca brisa otoñal mecía sus cabellos desordenándolos un poco, miro su reloj de pulsera, y frunció los labios. Tomó un sorbo mas de su cappuccino, mientras veía pasar a las personas frente a ella.

— Siento la tardanza — escucho una voz a su lado. Pudo sentir como él tomaba asiento en la misma banca.

— Esta bien.

Permanecieron callados, observando a los niños jugar.

— ¿Y bien? — rompió el silencio Konan.

Itachi suspiro, se inclino hacia adelante apoyando los codos en las rodillas.

— Esta hecho.

— Entonces tendremos una nueva señora Uchiha. — murmuro Konan mirándolo. Itachi desvió la mirada y asintió.

La mujer apretó los labios, sus ojos miel se opacaron reflejando las emociones que sentía en ese momento, miró su vaso y lo alzo simulando un brindis.

— Salud — dijo antes de beberlo todo de un golpe. Se levanto y lo tiro en el cesto de basura que se encontraba a un lado. Se paro frente a Itachi, levanto su rostro suavemente con una de sus manos. — No te mortifiques Itachi, sabíamos que esto pasaría tarde o temprano, soy muy poco para ti — le sonrió tristemente y se alejo caminando.

Itachi la vio marcharse sintiendo una fuerte opresión en su pecho.

— Al contrario, eres demasiado para mi.

::

::

::

::

Sasuke cuando ya el sol le dio de lleno en el rostro, rebuscó a Sakura en la cama y abrió los ojos cuando no la encontró, se levantó de la cama y se puso los boxers , luego los pantalones y salió de la habitación. Pasó por la cocina, donde una aroma agradable lo detuvo, Sakura se encontraba de espaldas preparando algo para desayunar, luciendo su camisa, la cual le quedaba grande y solo le cubría un poco los muslos, se apoyo sobre el marco, comiéndosela con la mirada.

Le llamaba la atención, como se habían llevado las cosas tan rápido con ella, pero la atracción que sentía era demasiado fuerte como para ignorarla. Y por una vez en su vida solo se dejaría llevar, eso si, enamorarse era algo que no estaba en sus planes.

Regreso a la realidad, cuando Sakura volteó y le dedicó una sonrisa, Sasuke se la devolvió levemente y se acercó a ella.

— Buenos días — dijo Sakura.

— Hmp.

Sakura rodó los ojos ante su "saludo"

— Sabes, ya tengo que irme y tienes mi camisa, me gustaría que me la devuelvas.

— ¿Quieres tu camisa? — pregunto Sakura molesta.

— Aja — Sasuke extendió su mano.

— Pues ahí la tienes — se desabrocho la camisa y se la tiro a Sasuke en el rostro, revelando su desnudez, volteo y empezó a caminar en dirección a su habitación, pero una manos en su cintura se lo impidieron, dio un respingo seguido de un bajo gemido cuando sintió húmedos besos en su cuello, inclinó la cabeza dándole mas acceso, subió sus manos a su cabellos azabaches acercándolo mas a ella.

Sasuke la volteó, la subió a la mesada y se coloco entre sus piernas, sus manos viajaron hasta sus pechos masajeándolos.

— Quiero saborearte — susurro en el oído de Sakura, mordiendo su lóbulo.

Hizo un camino de besos desde su cuello, pasando por su clavícula hasta el centro de sus pechos, donde metió un pezón en su boca mientras masajeaba el otro pecho. Una de sus manos viajo a su zona sur, comprobando su humedad.

Sakura solo lograba gemir y suspirar presa del placer, un largo gemido salió de sus labios cuando Sasuke metió un dedo en su cavidad y pronto su lengua le hizo compañía haciendo círculos sobre su clítoris.

— Sa-suke — logro decir de forma entrecortada.

Sasuke subió hasta quedar con su rostro frente al de ella, pero si dejar de bombear.

— ¿Qué quieres Sakura?

— Te…quiero…dentro — gimió.

Sasuke sonrió de lado, sintió sus paredes apretar sus dedos, estaba a punto de correrse, así que antes de que lo hiciera, los retiro. Sakura lo miro indignada, el chico le sonrió divertido y guio las manos de Sakura a su pantalón, esta no tardo en desabrocharlos con rapidez y bajarlos junto con su ropa interior.

Tomo su erección y la empezó a acariciar suavemente de arriba hacia abajo, Sasuke jadeaba levemente en el oído de Sakura, las caricias se hicieron mas constantes y cuando estaba por llega, Sakura paro y le sonrió a Sasuke, quien gruño y se acomodo antes de penetrarla con fuerza.

Pronto el lugar se lleno de gemidos y jadeos, sumiéndolos en una vorágine pasional.

::

::

::

::

En el aeropuerto de la ciudad, una mujer de cabello corto y rubio y con unos expresivos ojos verdes, caminaba junto a otra chica de cabello violáceo e iguales ojos verdes.

— Por fin estamos en casa — dijo la mujer con una sonrisa al salir de la terminal.

— Dirás tu casa, mama — refuto la joven.

— También es la tuya, solo que hace mucho que no venias, ¿Qué no estas contenta de ver a tu hermana?

— Si, claro — dijo con una sonrisa la joven. Su madre le sonrió también. Paró un taxi y se subió junto a su hija.

::

::

::

::

Ya era lunes, el grupo de primer año de música estaba reunido en su salón, un hombre de piel morena y cabellera blanca trenzada y con anteojos oscuros entro al salón.

— Buenos días chicos — dijo rapeando.

Los alumnos le devolvieron el saludo.

— Hoy les tengo una actividad especial.

— ¿Cuál Bee-sensei? — pregunto Kiba.

— Bueno, como sabrán los duetos, son algo común y primordial dentro de la música, unir dos voces y que éstas puedan armonizar es un trabajo difícil y mas lo es que exista química entre los interpretes.

— ¿Entonces haremos duetos? — pregunto Karin, emocionada de tener la posibilidad de cantar con Sasuke.

— Si, eso haremos, pero ya es escogido quien cantará con quien y que canciones interpretara.

Varios hicieron muecas, mientras otros lo aceptaban sin problemas.

— ¿Y entonces cuales serán? — dijo esta vez Naruto.

::

::

::

::

En un escenario Naruto estaba sentado sobre una butaca con los brazos cruzados, el sonido de unos tambores empezaron a sonar, movió un pie al ritmo. Hinata apareció a un lado.

(1)

_Ella no es real,_

_ella no será capaz de quererte como yo lo haré._

_Ella es una extraña,_

_y tu y yo tenemos una historia a nuestras espaldas,_

_¿no lo recuerdas?_

_Claro, ella lo tiene todo,_

_pero cariño, ¿Realmente es eso lo que quieres?_

A la mente de Hinata venían esas imágenes en donde veía a Naruto acompañado de Ino, cosa que le producía muchos celos.

_Se dice por ahí, ohh,_

_Se dice por ahí, ohh,_

_Se dice por ahí, ohh,_

_Se dice por ahí, ohh,_

_Se dice por ahí, ohh,_

_Se dice por ahí, ohh,_

_Se dice por ahí, ohh,_

_Se dice por ahí, ohh,_

Naruto se levanto de la butaca, Hinata tomo asiento a su vez, él se paso la mano por el cabello y miro a Hinata.

(Naruto)

_Él tenía el doble de años que tú,_

_supongo que esa es la razón por la que te alejaste,_

_Escuche que me has echado de menos,_

_Y que le has estado diciendo a la gente cosas que no deberías,_

_como cuando salíamos cautelosamente y él no estaba cerca._

_¿No has oído los rumores?_

_Bendita sea tu alma, tienes la cabeza en las nubes_

_Hiciste que se burlaran de mi,_

_y cariño, me estás rebajando,_

_Hiciste que mi corazón se derritiera_

_aunque soy frío hasta la médula,_

_pero se dice por ahí que soy yo por la que vas a dejarlo._

(Hinata)

_Se dice por ahí, ohh,_

_Se dice por ahí, ohh,_

_Se dice por ahí, ohh,_

_Se dice por ahí, ohh,_

_Se dice por ahí, ohh,_

_Se dice por ahí, ohh,_

_Se dice por ahí, ohh,_

_Se dice por ahí, ohh,_

_Todas estas palabras susurradas en mi oído,_

_cuentan una historia que no puedo soportar oír,_

_sólo porque lo dijera no significa que lo sintiera,_

_la gente dice locuras,_

_sólo porque lo dijera no significa que lo sintiera,_

_sólo porque tu lo oyeras,_

_Se dice por ahí, ohh,_

_Se dice por ahí, ohh,_

_Se dice por ahí, ohh,_

_Se dice por ahí, ohh,_

_Se dice por ahí, ohh,_

_Se dice por ahí, ohh,_

_Se dice por ahí, ohh,_

_Se dice por ahí, ohh,_

_Se dice por ahí, ohh,_

_Se dice por ahí, ohh,_

_Se dice por ahí, ohh,_

_Se dice por ahí, ohh,_

(Naruto)

_Pero también se dice por ahí que ella es por quien te voy a dejar yo a ti_

A Hinata le brillaron los ojos, y bajo la cabeza.

El maestro Bee les brindo un cálido aplauso al igual que sus compañeros.

— Muy bien chicos, me gusto el sentimiento que le dieron a la canción. Ahora ¿quien sigue?

Karin y Suigetsu le siguieron (2), Karin se había molestado por que no le había tocado con su "amor", pero tampoco puso objeciones respecto a su compañero, quien si se puso como fiera fue otra, Kin la novia de Suigetsu. Ella canto con Sari(3), el penúltimo dueto les tocó a Matsuri y Kiba (4).

.

Sakura apareció sobre el escenario, tomo el micrófono y empezó a cantar al son de la melodía.

_Oh, sí, sí  
Ah, sí, sí, sí  
Ooh!  
Oh, sí, sí  
Ah, sí, sí, sí  
Ooh! _

_Nunca tuve tanta fe en el amor o en los milagros_

_Nunca quise que mi corazón lo aceptara_

_Pero nadar en tu amor es algo espiritual_

_Vuelvo a nacer cada vez que pasas la noche aquí_

_Porque tu sexo me lleva al paraíso  
Si tu sexo me lleva al paraíso  
Y eso se nota, sí, sí, sí _

_Porque tú me haces sentir como, si me hubieran cerrado las puertas del cielo_

_Por mucho tiempo_

_Por mucho tiempo_

_Porque tú me haces sentir como, si me hubieran cerrado las puertas del cielo_

_Por mucho tiempo_

_Por mucho tiempo_

Sasuke se subió al escenario, y tomo el otro micrófono.

_Ah, sí, sí, sí_

_Ooh!_

_Oh, sí, sí_

_Ah, sí, sí, sí_

_Ooh!_

_Haces que me arrodille_

_Me haces testificar_

_Puedes hacer que un pecador cambie su camino_

Se acercó a Sakura, poniéndose tras ella.

_Abre tus puertas porque me matan las ganas de ver la luz_

_Y justo ahí es donde quiero quedarme_

_Porque tu sexo me lleva al paraíso_

_Si tu sexo me lleva al paraíso  
Y eso se nota, sí, sí, sí _

(Juntos)

_Porque tú me haces sentir como, si me hubieran cerrado las puertas del cielo_

_Por mucho tiempo_

_Por mucho tiempo_

_Porque tú me haces sentir como, si me hubieran cerrado las puertas del cielo_

_Por mucho tiempo_

_Por mucho tiempo_

(Sakura)

_Oh oh oh oh, yeah, yeah, yeah _

_Puedo quedarme aquí_

_Puedo pasar el resto de mis días aquí_

(Sasuke)

_Oh oh oh oh, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Puedo quedarme aquí_

_Puedo pasar el resto de mis días aquí_

(Juntos)

_Porque tú me haces sentir como, si me hubieran cerrado las puertas del cielo_

_Por mucho tiempo_

_Por mucho tiempo_

_Porque tú me haces sentir como, si me hubieran cerrado las puertas del cielo_

_Por mucho tiempo_

_Por mucho tiempo_

— Excelente, simplemente excelente chicos, no cabe duda que ustedes tienen mucha química. — alabó el maestro cuando la canción termino.

Karin en su lugar apretó los puños con fuerza, sus dientes rechinaban y sus ojos parecían lanzar dardos en dirección a Sakura.

::

::

::

::

Naruto e Ino estaban en la azotea, almorzando ya que Sasuke y Sakura se habían quedado quien sabe donde a hacer quien sabe que cosas, ellos subieron allí para estar tranquilos y alejados de las miradas de su prima y Hinata.

— Naruto … — lo llamo Ino dejando a un lado su ensalada — ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Naruto alzó los ojos de su ramen y la miro.

— Claro — dijo después de tragar una buena porción de fideos.

— Hmm, esa chica, la que esta con tu prima ¿Ustedes eran…novios? — pregunto cautelosa.

Naruto la miro con seriedad y alejo su plato, ya se le había ido el hambre.

— Si, es mi ex – novia — respondió luego de un rato.

Ino se arrepintió de haberle preguntado luego de ver sus ojos azules llenarse de tristeza.

— Lo siento, yo no…

— Esta bien — la corto Naruto — es algo que paso hace un tiempo, ella…me dejo — Ino lo observaba callada, permitiéndole continuar —cuando regrese de un intercambio escolar en el extranjero me dijo que se había enamorado de otra persona, otro hombre, quien resulto ser mi primo. — Naruto recordó el dolor que sintió en ese momento— Al principio no lo entendía y le rogué mucho, pero siguió firme en su decisión. Pero…

— Pero él la dejo después — termino Ino la frase.

Naruto asintió.

— Al parecer se cansó de ella, y pues luego vino a pedirme otra oportunidad, pero esta vez fu yo quien me negué.

— ¿Y…aún sientes algo por ella? — pregunto temerosa Ino de una respuesta afirmativa de su parte.

— No lo se — dijo con sinceridad — yo la amaba y tal vez aún lo haga.

— Oh… — fue todo lo que dijo Ino, picando su ensalada con el tenedor. — podrías darle esa oportunidad entonces…

— Podría…pero no quiero, prefiero darme la oportunidad de querer a alguien mas — miro a Ino intensamente — aunque sería bueno saber si esa otra persona quiere dármela.

— Solo debes pedírselo. — dijo Ino, mordiéndose el labio.

Naruto asintió — Entonces Ino, ¿saldrías conmigo?

Ino se sonrojó y sonrió levemente.

— Si.

::

::

::

::

— ¿Así que tenemos buena química? — pronuncio Sasuke, en cuanto se quedaron solos en el anfiteatro.

Sakura sonrió y se sentó al borde del escenario.

— Parece que si, "gatito"(*) — dijo divertida, y rió cuando vio la expresión confusa de Sasuke.

— ¿"Gatito"? — repitió él, poniéndose frente a ella. No estaría poniéndole un apodo ¿O si? Porque gatito no era precisamente uno que le gustara.

— Si, es que me recuerdas a un gatito, así todo bonito y tierno, — respondió risueña — con tu cabellito y tus ojitos negros.

Sasuke la miró incrédulo, parecía que estaba hablando con una niña y no con una mujer con la que se la paso teniendo relaciones el fin de semana.

— No seas molesta, Sa-ku-ra — le dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— Mou, no seas malo gatito — dijo haciendo un puchero infantil. Sasuke sonrió de lado y se puso en medio de sus piernas.

— Ya, cállate — dijo antes de cubrir los labios de Sakura con los suyos.

Lo que tenía con Sakura no tenía nombre, le era imposible pensar coherentemente teniéndola cerca, besar su labios, le producía sensaciones indescriptibles , no le importaba que la conociera casi nada, ya se sabía de memoria cada rincón de su cuerpo, lo que la hacía suspirar y gemir. No pensaba en el después, solo disfrutaba del ahora.

**"El cerebro es embustero, el corazón verdadero"**

* * *

Hola juju, por fin traigo la continuación de la historia, lo hice hace dos días nada mas . pero igual acá esta.(*) con referencia al "gatito", es que vi una imagen de un neko-sasuke tan kawai que se me ocurrió ponerlo aquí, además una amiga le dice así a su novio que me recuerda mucho a Sasuke.:D. Bueno pues todo va bien por ahora, pero no se crean que el drama se acerca jeje

Ya saben adelanto y fecha en mi fanpage ;)

Nos leemos pronto!

Nella.


End file.
